


Taste you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renjun got mad at Donghyuck for drinking his drink.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Taste you

“Stop it!” Renjun slapped his hand against Donghyuck’s chest, completely unsuccessful in his efforts to push the younger boy off. 

God, he hated how puberty had changed the once sweet little boy into this mammoth. 

“What’s the harm in letting me kiss you, baby?” Donghyuck purred, staring down at the lovely brunette squirming in his hold. 

He had the older boy pinned pretty good against the wall, one arm around Renjun’s narrow waist forcing his body close, the other planted possessively on his hip. 

Renjun’s cheeks were flushed bright pink, his pretty mouth set into a hard pout as he stared up at Donghyuck with angry, chocolate eyes framed by thick, charcoal lashes.

He looked irresistibly good, and Donghyuck groaned, unwilling to wait any longer as he swooped in, trying to close those scant few inches separating them to finally have a taste of his beautiful lover.

Renjun’s eyes widened and he managed to bring up a hand just in time to press the tips of his fingers to Donghyuck’s mouth. “Don’t call me baby, Donghyuck,” he spit back, blush deepening when Donghyuck pursed his mouth and pressed soft kisses to the pads of his fingers. 

Self-assured brown eyes smirked down at him. “Why not?” He asked, words muffled around his fingertips.

Renjun’s brows furrowed. “You and I aren’t a thing.”

One perfect eyebrow arched up. “Really? So was it a case of mistaken identity when you were screaming my name last night?”  
Renjun’s face turned crimson; he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. “We were drunk! Can’t you just pretend like the whole thing never happened?” he whined.

Brown eyes darkened into a storm as Donghyuck pushed him harder into the wall. “It’s kinda hard to pretend when all I can think about is being inside you again.”  
Donghyuck’s hot whisper caressed the side of Renjun’s cheek and he whimpered in response, doe eyes slipping shut at the unwanted memories of how good it felt when the younger boy fucked him in that club last night, before dragging him back to their hotel and making love to him over and over again.

The hand on his hip tightened. “You thinking about it, baby? Still feel me so deep inside you? Can’t even walk straight today, but you begged for it last night, didn’t you?”

Renjun’s eyes were still shut, but he could practically hear that teasing leer in Donghyuck’s warm breath even as those words made red-hot desire churn in his stomach. It took herculean efforts, but Renjun somehow managed to get his eyes open and glared up at Donghyuck . “N-no,” he lied. “I was thinking about how big of a pain in the ass you turned out to be and maybe jaemin was right about you all along.” He put on his sternest expression and prayed that he sounded convincing.

Judging by Donghyuck’s entirely too amused expression, the entire effort was wasted; obviously, the younger boy knew exactly what effect he was having. 

One hand came up to grip at Renjun’s chin, softly tracing over the sweet pout of his plump lips. “Whatever you say, baby,” Donghyuck grinned, drawing out the word softly against the shell of Renjun’s ear then pressed soft, shivering-inducing kisses across the smooth surface of Renjun’s cheek, landing the last one right at the corner of the brunette’s mouth.

Renjun gasped. “W-we only have two minutes before call time,” he mewled, fingers clutching desperately at the front of Donghyuck’s t-shirt to keep from burying into the younger’s hair. 

Soft chocolate eyes ran over Donghyuck’s handsome features, his lips instinctively falling open for the intoxicating kiss to come.

It didn’t. 

Instead, there was a long-suffering sigh followed by a contrite, “You’re right.” 

“W-wha…?” Renjun blinked, utterly flustered as Donghyuck made a great show of unwinding those long, toned arms from around his body. “I-I thought you were going to k-kiss me…” Oh god! Did those already embarrassing words have to come out as a squeak?

Donghyuck stepped away (leaving Renjun to slump weakly against the wall) and widened his eyes so he looked like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “Kiss you when you don’t want it? Unthinkable!”

That little shit! 

Donghyuck knew Renjun wanted it, was the one to make him want it in the first place! All this was just a ploy to get him to beg. Again. Renjun’s face scrunched into a frown as he straightened himself up the best he could. “I hate you, Donghyuck,” he spit out, pushing past the younger boy to go find his other less irritating band mates . “You can forget about trying to kiss me ever again.” 

–

Renjun gaped, open-mouthed as Donghyuck picked up the bottle he’d just drunk out of and nonchalantly brought it up to his lips. 

Shameless brown eyes watched the pink of Renjun’s blush highlight his cheekbones as he stared disbelieving while Donghyuck took a big, long swig out of the bottle.

“It’s mine!” Renjun protested, voice throaty.

“Tastes great. Very sweet,” Donghyuck smirked, focused on Renjun , their rehearsal audience and band mates temporarily forgotten in favor of teasing the beautiful brunette in such an opportune moment. “A little diluted though. Think I’ll drink from the source next time so I can get a better sample.” His stupid innuendo was accompanied by an equally stupid wink at Renjun .

The brunette turned fluorescent pink, and quickly walked back to his microphone, cursing Donghyuck under his breath.


End file.
